Declaraciones
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy despues de declarar a Natsu es rechazada inexplicablemente por todos... que ara? se la jugara un vez mas o se rendira y se ira?


Declaraciones

Han pasado alrededor de casi dos semanas en que no hace nada más que ignorarme, dirigirme miradas frías y tratarme una completa extraña. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y nunca haber dicho que lo quiero como mas que un amigo, poder tenerlo como amigo o que me dirija esa sonrisa que ilumina todo dentro de mi, es lo único que pido en estos momentos. Daria todo por poder volver a esos tiempos pero… maldito sea el momento en el que tome el valor para decirle lo que siento. Ya no puedo ni acercarme por que si lo hago recibo una mirada fría que romper mi corazón una y otra vez hasta reducirlo a nada, no pillármelo en mi casa por las tardes cada vez me hace más daño en una manera exagerada que no se si pueda soportar, Happy no quiere interferir y todos los del gremio pareciera que se alejan de mi, siento que por decir dos palabras todo mi mundo se derrumbo a nada, quizás ya nada tenga sentido.

Camine al gremio sin alegría o ánimos de ver como Natsu y todos los del gremio ríen con Lissana, me senté en la barra frente a Mira quien, me habla rara vez pero lo hace.

-Hola Lucy-me saludo con pocas ganas, esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, que dirigía amablemente a todo el gremio ya no me la dirigía.

Era como si hubiera perdido contacto con todo el gremio, mi familia y con el que más me dolía era con él, Natsu, la persona a la que amaba y no era correspondida. Cuando escucho su voz, inconscientemente dirijo mi mirada hacia su dirección recibiendo a cambio, como me contempla con rabia, frio y asco?... no lo se pero haci lo siento, sentía que todo ya no tenia sentido para mi… para que vivir.

Mire con nostalgia por ultima vez el gremio y como Natsu reía alegremente. Espero que seas feliz sin mi, pensé. Mientras sonreía tristemente, me dirigí hacia la puerta del gremio. Camine sin rumbo fijo por todo Magnolia, pensando en que debería hacer, quizá ir donde mi padre ya que había recuperado la fortuna y la mansión, hace tiempo me había mandado una carta con la petición de volver a esta pero la rechace y la única razón para decirle que no era que quería estar con Natsu pero ahora que me rechazo no tengo problema con irme de aquí.

Llegue a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba un gran árbol Sakura, una brisa suave movió mis cabellos, con una mano coloque mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Los pétalos del árbol revoloteaban en el ambiente creando una atmosfera triste, me senté mirando hacia el atardecer.

Todo no tiene sentido, creo que todo estaría mejor sin mi aquí, no quiero seguir soportando esas miradas de desprecio, ni tampoco la de él pues es la que me hace más daño que la de cualquier otro.

Lentamente me levante, camine hasta la orilla de un risco que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba anteriormente. Lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, aun que se que todo esto es por que ya no lo tengo, por eso se que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, si ya no lo tengo a él o al gremio… no se pare que vivir a mi padre nunca le tome tanto afecto como a ellos… en realidad ni si quiera yo se porque todos me ignoran, solo se lo dije a Natsu esto es irreal… no puede ser posible. No quiero seguir sufriendo acabare con esto de una vez- pensé.

Di un paso hacia el vacío del risco empezando a caer, pero escuche una leve riza detrás de mi y como reflejo me di vuelta en el aire. Mi sorpresa y tristeza me inundaron, frente a mi se encontraba todo el gremio sonriente maliciosamente, despidiéndose con una mano, Natsu se encontraba la frente de todos con una mirada fría abrazando a Lissana por la cintura, mil espadas fueron enterradas en mi corazón, rompiendo a llorar aun más fuerte que antes. Para luego solo ver oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lucy!-alguien gritaba en mi oído- Lucy estas bien!... vamos LUCY CONTESTAME

Me incorpore lentamente, al abrir los ojos me encontré en el gremio, todo era normal. Mira y Natsu me miraban preocupados, esperen Natsu… no estaba enojado conmigo?, estoy viva?, no le he dicho lo que siento?. Me miraban casi desesperados, yo solo sonreí con tristeza para luego bajar la cabeza. Sentí como nuevas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero esta vez eran por que sabia que era mejor no decirle nada y guardar mis sentimientos hasta la muerte, prefiero hacer eso a no poder volver a tenerlo aun que sea como amigo.

-Lucy que te paso… acaso tenias una pesadilla?-pregunto el pelirosado, asentí levemente con la cabeza-mmm ya veo…- Mira solo me miraba pero creo que sabia de lo que se trataba.

-será mejor que nunca te diga lo que siento, no quiero perderte- susurre, olvidando por completo que mi amigo poseía un desarrollado oído.

-A que te refieres?-cuestiono, me pare rápidamente y corrí. Llore como si me hubiera rechazado, pero seguía sin entenderlo porque me hacia tanto daño estar cerca de él… quizás por que no puedo estar de "esa" forma con Natsu.

Pare justo en el mismo árbol de mi pesadilla, mire con nostalgia el risco. Pero en esta ocasión no lo hacía para lanzarme de el. Solo para recordar a donde podía venir si algo así me pasaba. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento más. Una voz llamo mi atención, girándome hacia esta. Natsu corría hacia mí, desesperado, preocupado y con miedo?... eso era lo que mostraba su cara… porque miedo?

-Lu-cy- hablo entrecortado- no me hagas preocuparme- sus palabras produjeron una gran felicidad en mi, pero sabia que el chico me lo decía solo por la amistad que habíamos fortalecido durante todo un año. Me di cuenta de que nuevas lagrimas nublaban mis ojos, Natsu se acercó y con una mano las limpio- creo que te vez mucho mas linda cuando sonríes. Y dime que fue eso de ase un rato?-lo mire extrañada pero recordé rápidamente- "será mejor que nunca te diga lo que siento…"- le tape la boca con una mano. Volví a bajar la cabeza no podría decirle nada si lo seguía mirando, negué con la cabeza energéticamente.

-No quiero que sepas eso… solo…-tome aire- solo no te vallas de mi … lado-sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban hacia su pecho, una abrazo pero este no parecía que fuera de amigos si no que…de algo más?

-Lucy… no quiero forzarte a decir nada, por eso seré yo el que te diga algo- con el dedo índice levanto suavemente mi cara para que lo mirara- desde hace ya un tiempo… pues…-rio algo nervioso, luego se rasco la cabeza con una mano. Sentí que me quería decir algo importante pero no podía que los nervios lo estaban congelando. Suspiro-bueno pues es que…- me miro con la cara levemente ruborizado-a lo diré rápido…ok?- me miro intensamente, yo asentí con la cabeza- te amo Lucy, desde el primer momento en que te conocí sentí cosas diferente por ti pero fui demasiado infantil como para decírtelo- bajo su cabeza avergonzado. Yo solo no cabía en mi de felicidad y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a darle un abrazo.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO NATSU!-grite escondiendo mi cabeza entre su hombro, correspondió el abrazo luego de unos segundos de confusión.

Nos mantuvimos en un abrazo casi eterno pero placentero. Nos separamos quedando frente a frente, unimos nuestros labios en un torpe e inexperto beso, pero fue una sensación que nunca olvidare.

TE AMO NATSU POR HOY Y POR SIEMPRE!-pensé

.

.

.

BUENO ESO FUE UNA LEVE INSPIRACIÓN ANTES DE QUEDARME DORMIDA JAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

ME INPIRAN MUCHO


End file.
